Zenith
by Sakum1
Summary: Cinco chicos no saben en que lío se meten, cuando hablan de forma vulgar de una mesera del Meido no Histsuji y otras chicas. Pero Ukyo escucha todo, al igual que Shin, Toma, Ikki y Kent. Las cosas parecen ir peor, cuando uno de ellos dice que quiere a las chica "solo hasta que me aburra de ella"


¡Hola a todos! Presentado un fic de Amnesia (¡son maravillosos esos chicos!) Y como he quedado prendada con el anime, como he de dejar pasar esto sin juntar a cinco chicas cada una siguiendo una ruta diferente (chico x chica por si no me explico). ¡Oh! Esta primera parte puede llegar a ser un poco confusa, pero es seguro que en el segundo capítulo, las cosas son mucho más claras

¡Vale, a leer Minna-san!

.

.

_~ Parte I ~_

Dentro del _Meido no Hitshuji_ era una práctica muy común asistir solo para ver a las chicas. Un grupo de chicos de la preparatoria se enteraron que una de las chicas más guapas de la cuidad trabajaba ahí. Cuál fue su sorpresa, un día que juntaron sus mesadas y fueron a dicho café, ver a cuatro señoritas por demás hermosas. Uno de ellos, el líder podría decirse, le llamó a sus dos colegas restantes solo para enseñarles el menú esas fueron sus palabras exactas. Eligieron una mesa que les permitiera ver de frente hacia la mesa donde las chicas estaban y por lo que se veía, no tenían intenciones de marcharse pronto.

El líder les hizo señas a sus amigos cuando una de las meseras salió a atender una mesa y la voltearon a ver con descaro. —Esa es mi chica. ¿Lo ven? Les dije que era tremenda — levantó la barbilla como si enserio fuera _su chica_. Era seguro que si Felicita se entera… bueno. Lo mejor para el chico era que ella nunca supiera sus intenciones. —Pueden quedarse con cualquiera de sus amigas — les señaló la mesa de las chicas — solo no toquen a la mesera

Los chicos comenzaron a murmurar incoherencias antes de centrarse en una chica. A todas las veían como si se tratara de elegir el mejor par de zapatos. El chico sentado a la derecha del líder tenía puesta una gorra azul y ropa deportiva; fue más aventurado al declarar —Yo quiero a dos ¿no se puede? — sus amigos le dijeron que no con la cabeza —entonces pido a la chiquita de ropa rosa

—Yo elijo a la chica de escote — dijo el tercero. Todos corearon su valentía y perversión, ya que solo la había elegido por su ropa.

Un mesero los interrumpió, pidiéndoles que bajaran la voz. El líder iba a reclamarle, cuando vio en su pecho la etiqueta con la palabra _Gerente_ acató la orden y pidió perdón. A los pocos minutos, llegaron los chicos que había llamado: uno lleva saco oscuro y jeans y el otro una camisa a cuadros y un pantalón desgarrado. Toman asiento y los ponen al corriente con la charla.

—Solo quedan la de coletas y la de cabello corto. ¡Elijan y no pueden quedarse con ambas!

Los cinco ríen como hienas. El chico de saco las voltea a ver y la cara se le pone pálida. —Aléjense de ellas — su voz tiembla, como si de repente fuera un roedor enfrente de un león hambriento. Sus amigos no comprenden lo que pasa. El líder es el único aun con la cara sonriente y decide continuar

—¿Las quieres para ti solo o qué? Ja ja, mira que eres listo. ¿Se te antoja un harem o qué?

—¡Cállate! Enserio no sabes lo que dices. — replica el chico de camisa a cuadros

—¿Y tú sí, idiota? Vamos dime que rollito se traen o lárguense. Par de aburridos.

—No me digan que… ¿enserio no saben quiénes son ellas? —al chico de saco casi se le desorbitan los ojos: Sus amigos enserio que eran unos negados sociales. Toda la preparatoria y la universidad giraba en torno a las chicas… y sus hermosos novios. Eran conocidos como los diez chicos más agraciados de la ciudad: la élite del mundo estudiantil. Filas interminables para ser sus amigos, clubes de fans, reportajes en todos lados sobre sus logros… faltaba poco para hacerles una escultura. Pero había un solo detalle: NADIE entraba al grupo exclusivo de diez miembros. Hablar de un onceavo, era ir contra las leyes naturales. Era ilógico que sus amigos no supieran. Aun sin asistir a la Universidad que ellos, era un tema común y en todos lados comentado. —Ellas son intocables — farfulló casi para sí mismo.

— ¡Como intocables! ¿De qué cosas hablas, _bro? —_ dijo el chico de ropa deportiva

— ¿Recuerdan la vez que fuimos al parque, que no nos dejaron entrar porque pusieron una valla de seguridad con muchos hombres de trajes? — Todos asintieron. — Fue porque la realeza estaba de picnic y no querían a los plebeyos alrededor. El novio de esa chica es hijo del magnate Da Silva — cuando señaló con la vista a Sherry, la chica del escote, ella volteó como si escuchara su nombre. Los cinco de la mesa voltearon a verse asustados. El líder como siempre, haciendo gala de machismo y cinismo puros, no se dejó intimidar pero escuchaba con atención a su amigo. —La que está a su derecha, esta con un chico clasificado como de los más peligrosos de la ciudad entera. Si te metes con su novia, terminas mal parado. Un tipo de mi clase me contó que le dicen Shinano, pero no sé si sea nombre o apodo.

—¡Claro! Realeza, violencia… ¿Tu estas mal de la cabeza o qué? Tus dos neuronas ya se suicidaron.

—¡No! — Dijo el que había elegido a Bonnie — es cierto lo que dice. Yo me entere por un compañero que la de coletas sale con un tipo enfermo. Si te ve platicando… ¡qué digo platicando! Si tienes la mala suerte de voltear hacia el mismo lugar que ella esté, el chico te golpea hasta que mueres. O te tortura con cuchillos y bisturíes que siempre lleva consigo.

Se quedaron en silencio viendo a las chicas. Bonnie, la pequeña hacia pucheros por algo que Rin, la chica de coletas le había quitado, mientras Sherry y Sumire, la chica de cabello corto reían. Realmente eran lindas. El líder aun no creía del todo la historia. O fingió muy bien por que habló casi sin pensar.

—No sé qué chismes andan oyendo, pero estoy seguro que solo son rumores. No hay nadie en esta ciudad que sea de la realeza ni nada parecido, no pasan ni de clase media. Solo son hermosas pero no tienen novios así. Tss… chicas como ellas se arrastran a mis pies todos los días. Vamos chicos, no hay nada de que temer. — finalizó con una sonrisa. Era muy bueno hablando, o los chicos eran idiotas por que creyeron en todas sus palabras y lo corearon. Incluso el más temeroso, se mostró confiado —Y en todo caso que me llegara a equivocar, juro que despedazare a quien sea con tal de llevarme a la cama a la mesera. En la cama… ¡o donde sea! —El líder estalló en carcajadas, igual que sus amigos poco después. Incluso olvidaron la advertencia del gerente de bajarle a su ruido.

—Oh y dicen que el hijo del millonario es un afeminado playboy. Es cosa fácil vencerlo — habló el que quería ligarse a Sherry. Tal vez fuera la euforia del momento, o las ganas de hacer caso omiso a un rumor. Pero de repente todos lo siguieron con expresiones de ese tipo hacia las chicas.

—Y cuando acabes con el modelito, vamos por el problemático. Yo quiero a esa pollita de cabello café.

—Es tan mona, que se me ocurren mil cosas que hacer con ella. —dijo al que le gustó Bonnie

El ultimo, con un tono de voz extraño, les informó a sus amigos sus planes. —Yo quiero a la chiquilla de coletas para un par de noches. Solo hasta aburrirme de ella.

— ¿Y mientras te aburres, que le harás? — habló otro

—Lo pensaré muy bien. Ya tengo varias cosas en mente

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y chocaron los puños con gesto triunfal. Uno de ellos sacó su móvil y apuntó con el lente de la cámara hacia la mesa para tomarle una foto a las piernas de las chicas. Pero algo –o alguien- se le atravesó en la toma: Ikki llegó a su mesa. Ellos ni lo reconocieron como hijo del magnate por su uniforme carmesí, pero sí lo era. Y lo peor de todo: había escuchado todo lo que dijeron de Sherry, de él y de sus amigos.

—Disculpe mi interrupción. Han ganado un reconocimiento especial por ser los mejores clientes del mes. Pueden ir a esta dirección después de las ocho por sus premios. Ahora si me disculpan…— deslizó un papel color blanco hacia el líder que no dudo en tomarlo darle una vista rápida y agradecer al mesero sus atenciones. Los chicos curiosos se pegaron a él por ver que había en la nota. La voz dulce y encantadora de Ikki no les hizo sospechar en lo más mínimo de sus palabras. Incluso, se enorgullecieron por la mención. Cuando voltearon al frente, las chicas ya no estaban solo Felicita atendiendo a una pareja joven. Ellas eran su menor preocupación por el momento: lo que ocupaba su mente era qué podrían haber ganado. Voltearon a ver el reloj sobre la puerta de la entrada: seis cuarenta y tres. Si se iban ahora, llegarían antes de lo indicado. El líder decidió quedarse un poco más, así podría seguir viendo a su _maid _favorita.


End file.
